Together Forever
by PiercetheKellinQuinn
Summary: Austin Carlile is a man child, and everyone thinks so, even his own boyfriend, Oliver Sykes. Will he be man enough to pop the question to Oliver? Austin/Oliver Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Just for the hell of it, I decided to write something cute with Austin/Oliver. I love those two, not just as a couple, but as unique individuals who are inspirations to many people around the globe. Please enjoy! Reviews are encouraged (kind ones), don't be afraid to leave a comment and a review!**

**Austin's POV**

"I'm so fucking scared, dude!" I laughed nervously, pacing back and force on the tour bus, and Alan sat on the couch, looking up at me like I was a huge idiot.

"I think you're getting worked up over nothing. Oliver obviously loves you in his own special way of showing it, and you love him, so why are you afraid he'd say no?" Alan ran his fingers through his bright, orange hair. I waved my hands around and almost wanted to lunge at him.

"ASKING SOMEONE TO MARRY YOU AND BE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IS TERRIFYING IN GENERAL!" I said and crouched down, waving my arms around, before using my sarcastic smile and grabbing a bag of chips and slapping Alan's head with them. "Ow! Douche!" I laughed at Alan's response, and ran my fingers through my shaggy hair.

"Just chill out. Do you have a plan?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. "I've told you about the plan for the last two weeks!" Alan thumped his fore head and got up, looking up at me and slapping me lightly. "Dude! You kept changing your plan! Do you finally have a plan or not?" I groaned and slapped my hands onto my cheeks, pulling down on them. Alan watched me with slight amusement and leaned against the corner.

"I do… But I'm not sure if he'd like it…" I murmured lightly, and stood there, staring at my shoes and sighing deeply. "If you fucked up, I bet all he'd do would call you a knob head." That made me laugh, and I glanced over at him. "He always does that."

Alan shrugged and then pulled up his lap top from the ground. "I can look up suggestions if you don't have anything. Damn, Austin. You're really bad at planning shit." I groaned and twirled around lightly. "And you don't think I'm aware of this?! I'm a man child!" I ran down the isle of bunks of the tour bus and got some paper I had written ideas on.

"I was thinking, since his house and looking over the city, to go for a hike or something. Jesus, I don't even know! I don't want to fuck this up, which I probably will!" I panicked slightly, and Alan just shrugged and started to type away on his computer. He patted the seat next to me, and I hurried over and jumped by his side, my long legs sticking out and almost touching the other couch. He pointed at the screen and pursed his lips.

"How about leading him down a pathway of rose petals." I made a face and shrugged. "That's so over used. Like, imagine Oli's face." I bursted out laughing, staring off into space and imaging my adorable boyfriend making a face and picking up the petals, throwing them in random areas. I shook my head, wanting him to look at something else. "Dammit, these are men proposing to WOMEN." Alan made a face and thumped my head.

"Same fucking thing. Jesus, I might as well go up to Oliver and tell HIM to propose to you!" I laughed and covered my mouth, snorting lightly. "Go ahead! It'd pull a lot of stress off of my shoulders!" Alan rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Oh! I like that one!" I suddenly said, pointing. "You have to be in Hawaii to do that." I snorted and waved my hand.

"No you don't. I can just reserve a place, tell everyone what is going on but have them act like they have no idea what the fuck is going on." Alan looked at me with a face, and I smiled in return of his un satisfied look. "I need your help, though! Come with me!" I said and tugged on his hair playfully before getting up and leading him to the isle of bunks again, and going to an empty one, getting another piece of paper and thinking for a moment, but when suddenly Alan snatches the paper and pen from my hand and starts writing stuff, I get confused.

"Yo, dickwad, this is MY proposal." I joked, putting a hand on my hip. He nodded, and then handed it back to him. I looked over the things, and actually liked what he had down. "Have you proposed to someone before?" I teased lightly, before handing him the list again. He shrugged, with a smile. "No, but I've thought about it sometimes." I thought the idea of him and our drummer being married would be cute, but Alan is such a big flirt, that sometimes that they even almost split up most of the time.

"Can you get those things for me please while I go do some other things?" Alan sighed and nodded. "Will do." We both got off of the bus, and I went to my other band mates and told them about my plan. We had a few hours before showing, so I thought I could have some help since they were just standing around any way.

"Do you like it?" The middle aged hair stylist said, smiling at my expression when I moved my head side to side, examining my new hair. I liked how it was spiked up in the front, and on the sides a little. I wanted to show Oliver I was mature, but still playful. But not a complete man child, in his terms. I nodded, smiling and getting up and bending over, giving her a hug. We met back up at the cashier counter, and I handed her a 20 dollar bill. "Is there a special occasion?" I took a deep breath, and nodded. She smiled, and tucked some purple hair behind her ear.

"I hope it goes well." I glanced down and noticed she had our band symbol tattooed on her wrist, and I smiled and pointed to her tattoo. "I see you're a fan. Glad you did attack me list most fans would've." She shrugged, and handed my change to me. "I like you, but I'm not going to obsess over you. You guys have lives, too. Lives you have to handle." I nodded, totally agreeing with her. "So, what is the occasion, if you don't mind me asking?" I blushed lightly and glanced down at her before smiling big.

"I'm going to propose to my boyfriend after my concert." She gave me a big eyed look, and held in a squeal. "Jesus Christ you and Oliver Sykes are so cute! I wish you two the best of luck!" I shook her hand, before waving and heading out of the shop to my manager's car. I got in the shot gun seat, and he smirked, looking me over. "You nervous?" I nodded fast, widening my eyes and slapping my hands onto my face.

"More than you could ever imagine." "Well, if you mess up, at least you still look good." I wanted to punch his shoulder, but I forgot he was my manager, so I just lightly patted his head. "Where too, now? The concert starts in a couple hours." I thought for a moment, before smiling and pulling out my phone, looking at some places.

"Now, we go to the beach."

"Why the beach, out of all places?" John, my manager, glanced around tripped and complained about sand getting in his shoes. I laughed, holding onto my shoes and walking through the sand and feeling the water splash against my ankles. "Because Oliver and I would like to go to the beach, but we never have time to, especially together. We're either always on tour or too tired to want to do anything. So I thought he'd like to see the ocean, too. Besides, I also love the ocean." I spread my arms and felt the air hit me, and it felt so good.

John chuckled lightly, and glanced up at me, and I closed my eyes. "I'm hoping to have him here after sunset… But, I need you to do me a favor. Can you call up Oliver's manager and tell him to ask Oliver to look nice. OH, and… Give him these." I handed him 3 slips of pink paper, and chuckled. "He hates puzzles, but he'll love the prize. John groaned lightly and finally tossed off his socks and shoes and stood there, nodding. "You better not be late to your own proposal, Austin Carlile." I smirked and glanced at him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"One more hour! We need to get going!" "No! Wait! I think I got the outfit I wanted!" I quickly came out in a white button up, and it seemed cliché, but I texted up Alan, and he said I should show off my tattoos, and since we were on the beach, why not have a see through white shirt? John frowned and I smiled and wiggled around. "Don't I look FANCY?" He rolled his eyes and smiled when I covered my mouth and snorted. I looked down, and I also had some new toms on and cuffed skinny jeans. "I like it. Now, get your ass back into your regular clothes and let's get you to the concert!" I did as he told me, and I hurried out of my fancy clothing and went back into my checkered red and black button up, with my black loose tank top under it, with ripped black skinny jeans and my run down converse. I ran out, having to hand him the clothing while I was changing.

He handed me back my credit card and he carried my bag as I ran to the car first and put the card back into my wallet. "I'M DRIVING!" I called, and started up the car, and he sighed and got into the front with me, and I back up, and drove to our concert.

"Thank you, California!" I yelled into the mike, and the crowd cheered, and I smiled and tossed the mike to Alan, who did his good byes, and we all waved and they yelled with excitement. I glanced over to my manager, who was tapping his wrist and making a worried face. "SHIT." I hissed slightly, and I ran to the side and jumped down the stairs, eagerly running in place. "Please tell me I'm not late." I whined. He looked at his phone and slapped my arm.

"You will be soon! Hurry up and get changed, and have Alan go to the beach to set the things up, and we'll do the rest." I thanked him, and ran to the bathroom, grabbing my bag of new clothing, and quickly changed, heading out and looking at the mirror really quick, smiling and loving my new hair due. I walked past some VIP fans, who screamed when they saw me, and I quickly glanced over and waved. "WE LOVE YOUR SHIRT!" They smiled and I glanced down and realized it wasn't even buttoned. "Screw it." I started to jog and I high fived my band members before running out of the back door and going to my managers car, along with my manager and Alan right on my ass.

"Get going and find a spot so I can start setting up. Hopefully this was take Oliver an hour or so." I gulped and nodded, taking the ring box out of the glove department, and stuffing it into my pocket before running out and holding onto my phone, trying to look for a good place. I stopped, and glanced out at the sun, and I smiled. "Right here! Ok, start setting up!"

**Oliver's POV**

"What?" I glanced up from my phone, my manager handing me a couple sheets of pink paper, and I glanced at him with confusion before getting up. "Dress nice." My manager smirked, and I blinked, and without a question, I turned and went to my suitcase, going through it and picking out some black skinny jeans, a loose grey top that hung over one of my shoulders slightly, and put on my new toms. I got up, and glanced at my manager, before sticking my arms out from my side and raising my eyebrow. "Do I look charming enough?" He held in a laugh, but nodded.

"Take my car and start reading the notes. Don't read them all at once. Read that one first." I nodded, and he shooed me out of the tour bus, and starting walking to his cars, dangling the keys, unlocking it, and getting inside. I read the first note, and pursed my lips.

"There were lights, a lot of people, and singing and dancing… Usually where a festival would take place… Where food would be thrown… Where am I?" I blinked, and this reminded me about the first date me and Austin had. We were at a music festival, watching All Time Low, and suddenly someone threw a fucking ice cream cone at my head. When they realized who Austin and I were, they greatly apologized, and he used the excuse that we were supposingly in a moshpit, but then again, it was All Time Low. Austin and I knew what the fuck a mosh pit was.

So I shrugged and pulled out of the area, soon starting to drive to a big, open area, where people just walked and took their kids and animals out to hang out. I glanced around, and walked, hunched over slightly and my thumbs in my belt loops. I suddenly saw a bright green arrow pointing to a direction, and I blinked, and for some reason wanted to follow where it was leading. "Bloody hell…" he murmured, and then he gasped, seeing a note hanging from a tree branch. He looked around before jogging over there, and taking it off the branch and reading it.

"Wasn't that a good time? You yelled at that guy pretty good, but for some reason, that made me love you even more. Look around and take in beauty of nature." I snorted lightly, but when I looked up and saw the late time sun shine through out the branches, I sighed lightly. It was honestly quite beautiful. Then I accidentally dropped my pink notes, and realized the other two were blank. I read the rest of the other note. "It was a fun adventure… Speaking of adventure, what is the action called when you are taking a walk into nature. You stood there for almost an hour, looking over at the city… Is that why you have a house there? Where am I?" I groaned, and quickly jogged off back to the car.

_Where am I…?_

I pursed my lips, before suddenly gasping. "BLOODY HELL! MY GOD DAMN HOUSE!" It was almost an hour away from here, but I suppose it would have been worth it… Dammit Austin, what are you trying to get at? After a long hour of driving, I saw my house, and remembered the hill below it that I loved so much. I watched out for sticks and thorns, and I saw that hill with a bench on it, and a trail that nobody hardly ever used any more. I saw a white, radiant thing in a bush, and I went to pick it up.

"You're more beautiful than the view, Oliver… Look out at the view, and think about it long and hard… Where have you always wanted to go, but never had the time for?" I murmured the note out loud, and glanced out, taking in the beauty of the city and then… Wait… I glanced and saw the water, biting my lip lightly. I crunched the note lightly in my hand, and jogged back to my car.

"The beach!"

After ANOTHER long hour of driving, I parked in an almost empty parking lot, seeing the shell shack and glanced out at the water. I never had gone to a beach before, well I had, but it was so long ago… I walked out and shut the door, and I started to walk past the shop, and onto the sand. It was warm, and I took off my shoes. I looked around, feeling the wind blow against me, and it feel really nice. I suddenly saw a path of rose petals, and I raised an eyebrow. I did admit, who ever this was for, it was super cute, but cliché.

When I started walking past them, suddenly there was a path way of candles, with rose petals in them. I looked around, seeing no one else, so I nervously walked through them, cringing every time I walked on a petal. "Damn." I cursed lightly, then I just decided to give up and walk faster. I saw a tall figure standing there, staring at the sun set, and I squinted my eyes and realized that the path way was leading to him. When I got close enough to realize who it was, I gasped and stopped walking. I took in the beauty of AUSTIN.

Austin never looked so angelic… He had a see through silk white shirt that blew with the wind, and I could see every muscle ripple as he stretched lightly, and I could see every detail of his tattoos. His hair… WOW… He had gotten it styled, and it spiked up, and it really made him look… Beautiful… I nervously walked to him, and I was just so astonished and thrown back by surprised by him. "A-Austin?" I asked, and looked around.

"What is this?" Austin glanced at me, and seemed to blush lightly, looking at me, and then he did his signature smile, waving at me with two fingers. I blinked and looked around, then at the sunset. "Wow… You really outdid yourself…" I whispered, and Austin was suddenly next to me, and I gulped, looking at his chest, then up at his face. He cupped my face, and kissed me gently. I shivered, and sighed when he gently pulled away.

He fumbled to get something out of his pocket, and he handed me one last note. I opened it, and he bit his lip and started to pace a little bit, and I smirked, not having any idea what was going on. I read the note, and then gasped lightly, slapping a hand onto my hand, only to bite my finger lightly.

"Here we are… You and I; it's been a long journey so far, hasn't it? Almost 2 years, and we never grow old of each other… I am always eager to hear your voice, and I am always worried when I haven't seen you in a while, especially with both of us on tour… How does it feel to look at the sunset with me?" I glanced at him, and bit back tears. "Continue reading…" Austin whispered, smiling.

"How would it feel being able to wake up in the morning with me there and saying, 'let's go to the beach.'… Or having me holding you in my arms every morning…?' I sniffed and covered my eyes, and when I glanced to the side, I gasped and groaned, covering my face, seeing Austin on one knee.

I faced him, and held back a million swear words. I peered my glance through my fingers, and he did a nervous smile and brought out a black box. I almost just leaped on him and kissed him and called him a knob head, but I waited. But then, he dropped the bloody box. We both stared down at it, before I bursted out laughing, and he cursed, nervously picking up the box and his face burning red.

I cupped his face, and he glanced up at me, and I smiled and huskily chuckled. "What did you want to ask me?" He was speechless, before making a noise and straightning his back and I let go of his face. "2 years ago, I honestly would've never expected us to be here, right now… Having the relationship we have. You're beautiful in so many ways, and I struggled a lot to try and make this perfect for you. I love you, Oliver Sykes. Will you please marry me?"

I parted my lips, and I gasped out in a shaky breath. "Holy shit, Austin. Yes, I'll marry you." He opened the box, and I stared down at the ring. I held back my tears, and he smiled and slipped the ring only my ring finger, and I stared down at it, before sobbing suddenly, and staring down at him, as we held our hands, and he got on both knees, looking up at me.

"I love you so much." I groaned, and I leaped into his arms, and we were both on our knees, and held each other, and Austin sniffed and closed his eyes, smiling. "I love you too." He pulled back only slightly to look at my face, and he cupped it, and brought our lips together for a romantic, passionate moment. His lips were soft, and I laced my fingers through his hair, and he chuckled against my lips, and I smiled. We nuzzled our noses together lightly, and all of a sudden, we heard a loud, "AWWWWE."

I blinked, and blushed deeply, looking over and seeing Kellin standing there, holding a box of tissues, and Vic, Tony, Mike, and Jaime standing around, sniffing and pulling out tissues. I blinked and slapped Austin playfully. "dammit! They're not supposed to see me like this!" I slammed against Austin's chest, and he grunted, before holding me and laughing.

"You two are so fucking cute! Am I invited to the wedding?!" Jaime yelled, and I gave him the finger, which made everyone laugh. Austin nudged me lightly, and while still holding me, we both glanced off at the setting sun, and he rested his cheek on mine. Nothing could ruin this moment… I was sitting there with the man I loved, and we were staring at the sun as it set. And as he promised, we would do this a lot more often.

Together.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! There will be a chapter 2, so hope you guys are wanting to read it! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, there will be an epilogue to this short story! For now, enjoy chapter 2! Reviews are encouraged, and please feel free to message me or read my other stories. C: if you have any requests (one shots), just ask me, and I'll try and fit them into my schedule. **

**Austin's POV**

6 months later.

Almost three years ago, I would have never thought that Oliver and I would be where we were today; meeting, hanging out, and then going into an unexpected long distance relationship. He was always on tour, but then again, so was I. I wanted to ask him the "question" a year ago, but I was too nervous, and I thought he would've said no.

I glanced out from my balcony, feeling the breeze endure against my face, and I felt a sigh of relief over take me. I closed my eyes, and raised my arms, never feeling so free. I glanced up at the sky, and imagined my mother staring down at me, with bright happy eyes, and a grin that would make a whole crowd stare. I smirked lightly, before turning, and heading inside. I left the balcony doors open, and went to my mirror.

Today was the day that Oliver and I were finally going to get married.

I was nervous as hell, but also excited. Back when I had first met Oliver, he never once talked about marriage, or even wanting a family. Ever since we opened up more to each other, I realized how kind hearted and genuine of a person he was. The family aspect of it still wasn't clear, but I knew he wanted this. He wanted to be with me; forever.

I called up my friend, Alan, and asked him when we should go down to the beach to help set up. He did his usual response, a confused grunt, and then an awkward silence.

"Come ON man! I'm getting married! Sound more optimistic about it!" I laughed into the phone, along with a soft snort, and ran around trying to find some casual clothes to wear. I went into my closet and got out Alan and I's tuxedos. I crouched down and started to pet my kitten, Sugar Cube. Alan was obsessed with her, and I couldn't blame him. She was so small, and just an white puff ball. I picked her up and kissed her gently on the head, before having her meow and lightly pat at my nose, before I giggled and put her down on the floor. I stood up, and grabbed my car keys.

"I just sort of decided for us, sorry. Meet me down there right now." He groaned, but started laughing when he heard me snort again. We hung up, and I got into my car, started it, and backed out onto the street. Once I started driving, I tapped the steering wheel with anticipation. I was worried everything wouldn't look right, or the colors wouldn't match. Damn, I was starting to sound like Kellin.

Kellin, along with Vic, were being my best men. As well as Alan, but that was pretty obvious. Jack and Alex were going to be in the first row, along with Oliver and the rest of our band mates. Also, my dad and Oliver's parents. I sighed deeply and once I got to the beach, I got out and smile, looking around and seeing a black arch with red roses intertwined around it, along with black chairs scattered about. Kellin was complaining about how it looked more Gothic Vampire wedding than a beautiful ceremony, but he secretly liked it. White was cliché, anyway.

There was a pathway that was created by a lining of candles, and even though it looked some what similar to my proposal to Oliver, I was sure he wouldn't have cared. He didn't care about decorations, anyway. God, I was really curious to see how that little foreign man would look; probably amazing, like always. I met up with my manager, who helped set up the whole thing.

"Oliver will be walking down those steps in about 8 hours. Why do you guys want it at sun set?" I pursed my lips and smirked, rubbing my tattooed neck.

"Because that was how I proposed to him." My manager groaned, and I could tell that he was going to start complaining, but I quieted him down and playfully put my finger against his lips. He gave me a sheepish look, before pulling away and huffing slightly.

I handed him Alan's tuxedo, and hoped he would be here soon. "Do you know who the receptionists are going to be?"

My manager shrugged and laughed lightly. "Well, they would also be the security of the place, so choose who you think would suit fit." I sighed lightly, and thought about it for a moment. Alex and Jack would have a blast at it…

"Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat. Those two would be so entertained." My manager nodded, agreeing. He wrote it down, and glanced at me. "Are you sure you trust those two to be responsible enough to handle such a big task?" I grunted, smiling and running my fingers through my hair.

"Come on man, have some faith in them."

He sighed before shrugging and shooing me off. "Very well. Come back here in a few hours and we'll get you guys looking nice and pretty." I smiled and jogged off, wanting the day to come around faster.

….

It was 6 o clock, and I nervously stood there with Alan and the rest of my best men, who were looking at their tuxedos and laughing, talking about how they said I'd be the last one to ever get married; especially to someone as incredibly sweet and sexy Oliver was. I shrugged, licking my lips and wiggling my eye brows, then I snorted and laughing, twirling around slightly and pushing on Alan's shoulder. "God dammit, man. I hope you have some fried chicken here, because if there's going to be any of that nasty shit going on after wards, I'm needing some snacks to keep me from gagging." He joked, and I punched his shoulder.

"Yeah-yeah, just hurry up and get dressed." Phil said, practically reading my mind, and we got dressed in stalls on the beach, coming out and looking each other over. We approved, and Alan helped me with my bow. "It's kind of emotional seeing you all dressed up." He murmured, and I glanced down at him with a small smile.

"Are you going to end up crying when I walk down the isle with Oliver?" Alan scoffed lightly, and shook his head.

"Probably not. It's not like you guys are going anywhere. We're sticking as a band, you're moving into Oliver's place, and you guys will live happily ever after." He sort of mocked me, but oh well. I was simply way to happy to even give a shit. But I was tempted to say a ginger joke, but I kept it to myself.

Alex, who was helping Jack with his tie, kissed him afterwards. Jack smiled, and nuzzled his neck, and Alex bit his lip and held back a laugh. I got in between the two of them in a joking way, and had my hands on their chests. "Jeez, guys. PDA much?" Jack laughed, as well as me, and Alex mocked my laugh, but we hugged It out.

"I need you guys to be going to your stations, now. People are going to start arriving." And I was right. As they stood there at the top of the steps, where Oliver would come down, they asked peoples names, wrote them down, and checked IDs.

I nervously sat down on the sand, staring out into the water, and sighing lightly. Alan came up behind me, and patted my shoulder before sitting down besides me. "Are you scared?" He asked, staring at the water as well. I shrugged, then smiling lightly and shaking my head.

"Not really. I love Oli, and I wouldn't do anything to try and hurt him. I want that boy so bad, that it hurts." He groaned lightly. He rubbed his face lightly, and Alan suddenly thumped my head.

"Didn't you just say an hour ago you were going to style your hair?!" I blinked, before slapping my hands onto my cheeks and looking at him. "Please tell me I styled it." Alan faced palmed, and pulled me up, and we rushed back into a shack so he could help me style it.

Another hour passed, and my hair was now spiked up, and I stood down at the isle nervously, under the archway. I stared at the top of the empty stair way nervously, and Jack had moved the podiums aside. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Oliver's mother already looked like she was going to cry, and her son wasn't even out yet. His father would be leading him down the isle, and then handing him off to me.

I glanced over my shoulder, at the sunset again. It was lowering, and looking more beautiful by the minute. I flinched lightly when I heard Tony Perry's guitar start to make noise, and I was almost afraid to even look up at the top of the concrete stair way that lead down to the beach area. I stared in anticipation, and when I finally saw Oli, I smiled big.

**Oliver's POV**

The day was nerve racking, getting millions of phone calls and texts explaining how happy they were for Austin and I, and how they wanted a lot of pictures. I was tempted to throw my phone against a wall a few times, but my knob head would probably buy me a new one, and I didn't want that.

I was really appreciative for how much he cared about me; I cared for him the same exact amount he did for me, but secretively a bit more; he would deny it. I was happy all day, as well as nervous. My mother had came into my house, and helped me get my belongings together. I locked up the place and smiled, knowing when I came back, I was going to be a wife.

When we got to the beach, I almost had a bloody heart attack. There was a shack in the up level parking lot, and I couldn't see the beach at all. I nervous chewed on my gum, and I turned up the radio, and Of Mice and Men blared into my ears, and I let out a pleasurable sigh. I slipped off my casual clothing and started to put on my black and red tuxedo. Austin and I decided we would match, and as I was buttoning up my red vest, I glanced down at my wedding ring.

The diamond wasn't obnoxiously huge like a lot of people would like it to be. It was a cute small diamond, with two emerald gems on either side of it, and the first day we met was engraved on the inside of it. I gently kissed it, before smiling and looking at my heavily tattooed body, and finally finished buttoning up the vest. When my mother came to see how I looked, she waved at her face, almost in tears. I kissed her gently on the cheek, and our fore heads touched, before she insisted I should meet up with my father before the music started. As she hurried down the concrete steps to sit down, I walked to my father, and he handed me my bouquet of white roses.

He looked me over, and sighed softly, then smiling. "My song is finally getting married. You hold onto him, and never let him go." I smirked, and we hugged before I nodded.

"I never would dream of it."

We stood a few feet away from the first step of the stair case so we wouldn't be seen, and I was so fucking excited, mainly to see my future husband. When we heard the first few tunes of Tony Perry's guitar and the first soft hits of Mike's drums, I took a deep breath and I wrapped my arm through my fathers, and we headed off. Everyone stood up, and glanced at me, almost in awe. I glanced at everyone, before looking at Austin, who stood there with a shocked expression. He watched me with anticipation with each and every step we took. I closed my eyes, before glancing over and staring at my friends, Lzzy Hale and Haley Williams, who were dating, and they waved at me, before doing a thumbs up. I smirked, before looking at my other side, and seeing Austin's family. They smiled, and I knew they liked me.

I glanced up finally, and took in the beauty of Austin. It wasn't just Austin, it was his best men, as well as mine. Everyone looked smashing, and I felt my heart stop when I realize I was only a few feet away. I glanced up at my lovely, giant of a fiancé, and he licked his lips lightly. My father led me in front of Austin, and we did sheepish grins at each other, and as the pastor started to talk, he motioned for us to be closer, and for my father to hand me off to Austin. My father made a noise, and I wanted to hug him when I realized he was starting to cry.

He gently put my tattooed hand on my lover's own tattooed hand, and then he pulled away, staring at our hands. I bit my lip lightly, and we both gently squeezed each other's hands. We looked at each other, and I let out a nervous sigh. Austin gulped, and then we laced our fingers together with both of our hands, and stared into each other's eyes. I never noticed how good Austin looked with black and red, and he certainly should wear it more. Not that he didn't look good with anything else, but those two colors were really eye catching on him.

"Do you, Austin Carlile, take Oliver Sykes to be your wife?" He did an honest smile, and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Oliver Sykes, taken Austin Carlile to be your husband?" I took a deep breath, before almost whispering, "Yes, I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor smiled and raised his hands, and Austin cupped my face, before I gasped and laughed, being picked up and staring into his eyes before he kissed me. The kiss wasn't a simple peck, it was deep, and it felt like our first kiss all over again. It made my heart race, and I clutched onto his shoulders lightly.

When we pulled away, he smiled and put me down. The pastor smiled once more, and closed his bible. "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Carlile."

Everyone cheered, and Tony and Mike smiled as they started playing their instruments once more, and I laughed and threw my bouquet, and Alex pounced over Kellin to try and get it. Kellin ended up elbowing Alex in the face, and they both collapsed. I grasped onto Austin's hand, and I pulled him down the isle, smiling sheepishly and almost shyly at the audience. Haley was crying, and Lzzy was holding her, and doing a fare well nod. I blew a kiss to my mother, and she waved off to me, crying.

All of our band mates ran up the steps after us, laughing and throwing rose petals at us. Austin put down the top to his car so we could feel the cool breeze on our skin. We waved to all the other people of our now connected family, and I glanced at Austin one last time before kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, and kissed the tip of my nose. When he drove off, we went down an empty road, before going on a road that still showed us the sunset and beach.

Austin hauled me onto his lap as he drove, and I screamed lightly, but laughed and hung my head back. He snorted, and I snuggled the side of his head. Ironically, Sleeping with Sirens was on the radio at the time, and I smiled into his soft skin of his cheek when I heard the lyrics.

_Met a girl at 23, knew she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, and she did the same for me._

"Imagine that." I murmured against Austin's skin, and he kissed me once more, before nodding, and holding me close as we drove away from our past, and into the exciting, everlasting future, where both of us would leave our regrets behind and only focus on making a change in the world…

Together…


End file.
